


Calling Out

by Aeneid



Series: OkiKagu Family [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Cell Phones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura calls up Okita to ask for help with a domestic problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction was based on the following prompt:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP as parents of a small child. However, throughout their marriage, they’ve still managed to keep their sex life active (as long as their kid is either asleep already or they have some time to themselves).
> 
> One morning after a passionate round of sex, their child comes up to them in the kitchen and asks person B, “Did you have a nightmare last night?” Person B replies no but asks their child why they would think that. The child responds, “Well, whenever I have a nightmare, I call out for daddy/mommy, too.”
> 
> Person B is speechless and person A’s reaction is up to you."
> 
> Sort of a follow-up sequel to Wrestling.
> 
> It’s not quite Kagura’s birthday yet (two days to go!), but I decided to write this as a warm-up for the one on November 3.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

He rushed home as soon as he got the message.

Earlier, Kagura had texted him, saying that there was an emergency and needed his help, as she could not deal with it alone. Though he thought it was odd that Kagura was asking him for help in the middle of the day, he concluded that ever since she quitted the alien hunter business, she was still struggling with the domestic life. It had been already been three months since she settled on Earth for good, but if there was something that she had not been prepared for, it was the domestic life.

It was a good thing that she had her cooking skills already in control, as he was now able to eat decent breakfast every morning (she refused to ask for his help when it came to the cooking). She still struggled with the cleaning chores, as she was used to Eyeglasses cleaning up after her, but this time around, she had to do it for two people now, namely her and their son.

Not that he blamed her for it, as she was used to living the life of the warrior before, as the elderly folks called it, ‘becoming a proper bride’ of the household. He rolled his eyes at the thought of her becoming a ‘proper bride’.

She was  _anything_  but proper, and he knew that very well.

Just as he had unlocked the door, the door opened, nearly hitting him in the face as Okita Kagura rushed to swing it open. “There you are! H-health me!” she yelled, panic evident in her tone.

“ ‘Help me’.” He corrected her. “What’s up?”

There was something not quite right with the way she looked at him. “C-cockroach! In our room!” she grabbed his cravat. “Hurry!”

He tried to keep up the pace with her as she practically dragged him to their room, thanks to her monstrous strength. “We just bought cockroach spray. Wasn’t that enough to kill it…?” as soon as he said those words, the door to their room slammed shut.

He felt oddly afraid all of a sudden.

Fearing the worst, he cocked his head at her direction and asked tentatively, “Uhh… China…?”

Before he could utter another word, she had him pinned against the already-laid out  _futon_.

Why the hell did he not notice that?

“What the—” she cut him off as she pressed a kiss against his lips, her hands working its way down his vest. Immediately, her hands began to unbutton his long-sleeved dress shirt.

“Shhh.” She whispered, planting a kiss on his neck. “Souichirou is sleeping.”

Suddenly, it dawned upon him what she was up to.

And this was  _exactly_  one of the reasons why she would never fit the ‘proper bride’ category.

‘Proper brides’ would never be so bold as to ask their husbands to go home in the middle of a work day just so they could do some afternoon  _fucking_.

“You—” he nearly moaned out loud as she began to fondle him underneath his pants (how the hell did she manage to do that in such a short amount of time?!) right after exposing his torso at her, the cravat on his neck now askew. “C-China…!”

“Keep quiet, geez. You know what happened before… he nearly walked in on us because we were too loud.” She pulled down his pants and underwear down to his knees before grabbing on to his length. “Like always.” She smirked as she rubbed her palm against his head, making him gasp.

“You scheming little liar.” He inhaled and exhaled deeply as she began to suck him rather eagerly. “How could you look at me in the eye ever again after this?”

His mocking tone nearly made her laugh, but she ignored it, continue to suck him, making him moan as she brought pressure on his swollen head. Giving it a final lick, she said, “How could I? I’ve been tolerating your presence since I was fourteen… which was ten years ago, by the way.” Kagura, clad in sleeveless red dress, lifted her skirt a bit, revealing no underwear. He wasn’t supposed to be fazed by the sight of her mound, but damn her for never failing to make him feel aroused. She had no seduction skills whatsoever, but a bit of a peek here and there would still have the same effect on him, which she always took advantage of. “Also, don’t you Earthlings have a saying about you should use whatever it is that you have in getting what you want?”

“And that’s why I wonder how you can still look at me in the eye after all this, you—” Okita stopped his sentence mid-way as Kagura lowered herself against him and let out a ragged breath. “Damn it. Stop distracting me.”

She chuckled in response. “Admit it. You want it too.”

“If it’s you, why wouldn’t I?” He remarked bluntly.

It was her turn to be stunned into silence. Sougo, the one who had always been more of an ‘action-speaks-louder-than-words’ kind of man, had readily admitted it to her.

“They can all go to hell.” He continued. “You, a ‘proper wife’? Hardly.”

Just before she could smack him for insulting her, he added, “I don’t need a ‘proper wife’ if it isn’t you.”

Her mouth dropped at his confession.

Oh, she heard the whispers of the nosy neighbors as they were hardly discreet. After seeing her around for a good three months, they had declared that she was finally becoming a ‘proper wife to that poor policeman’, which annoyed her to no end. They were indirectly trying to make her feel guilty over her decision to become an alien hunter, and while  _it did_  affect her for a while, she knew that the only opinion she wanted to hear was that of her husband’s, who fully supported her during those years.

“Having a ‘proper wife’ is boring.” He said out loud as he sat up. Immediately, his hands untied the buttons of the  _qipao_  she wore, pulled down the dress off her shoulders, and grabbed her swollen breasts, making her squeal. “And besides, a proper wife wouldn’t  _dare_  call me in the middle of the day just so I could fuck her while our son is sleeping in the next room.

A hand wrapped around her waist, he held her closer to him, licking the undersides of her breasts before placing his lips over her left nipple. “So China, tell me what the hell you want before I go back to work in an hour.”

All she could do was say, “You. I want you.” before grinding her hips against his own.

He grabbed the back of her neck to pull her in for a rather rough kiss before using his free hand to cup her breasts. As he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, Kagura picked up a faster pace, swallowing back a moan from the sensation she was feeling both from her torso and further down. It hasn’t even been a week since they last had sex, but with a very active four year old child in their home, it wasn’t easy to have some private time. More often than not, Souchirou interrupted them, just before they could get started. They only time they managed to have sex, which was some four days ago, was because Gin-chan had wanted to spend some time with their son, demanding that as Kagura’s Earth dad, he wanted to get to know his “grandson” more. That, and introduce him to the world of strawberry milk and parfait.

They relented, obviously too happy to comply.

Hell, they even barely made it to their room before they began ripping off each other’s clothing, resulting in casualties that included a rather sexy underwear that she bought as soon as she received her first paycheck from the alien hunter business that she knew he liked so much. She complained about him being an ‘idiot’ and a ‘heavy-handed jerk’ and, in no time, received a replacement pair of panties that was sexier than the one he ripped off.

She made a mental note not to wear underwear anymore whenever she was at home and decided to get dressed in a loose pair of shirt (which he owned) and shorts (which he also owned), as it would discourage him from destroying his own clothing. This time, however, she made an exception not to wear any pair of underwear while wearing her dress, as she knew Sougo would be running home as soon as she told him that there was an “emergency” that only he could take care of.

… She didn’t entirely lie, in all honesty.

After all,  _he_  was the only one who could actually take care of this…  _problem_.

She grunted as she felt the pressure below her waist intensified. Immediately, she fastened her pace, wanting him deeper inside her, all the while trying not to let any sound escape her lips. Between them, she had always been the loud one, and sometimes, Kagura forgot that the walls of their home were quite thin.

A sharp intake of breath escaped her lips as Okita pulled away from her and immediately went for her right breast, taking her nipple into his mouth as his right hand massaged the other breast. His left hand then reached for her back before finally resting his hand on her buttocks.

Wrapping her arms around his head, she whispered his name against his ear over and over again as the female Amanto felt her release. With her body all tensed up, she shakily held on to her husband as he, on the other hand, began thrusting his hips against her own, desperate for his own. Seconds later, he laid her down against the  _futon_  they shared, his arm hooked on the back of her left knee as he thrusted against her, her breasts bouncing with every thrust he made.

She was still trying to calm her own beating heart when she felt him throb within her, and immediately after, the familiar warmth that filled her deep within.

Despite the fact that they have been having sex for nearly a decade, she never got tired of it.

Sadist always left her satisfied, and that was enough.

Slowly, she snuggled against him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “… Best sex ever.” She licked his neck in gratitude.

“Should be. I skipped work for this.” He muttered, causing her to chuckle. “And your boobs got bigger. You ovulating?”

If, at the age of fourteen, she had been so offended by the question that she threw him across the room by grabbing unto his face back then, at her current age, it was something that she shared with him freely… most especially since  _he_  was the only one who could keep her satisfied. No amount of fingers did the trick when she was feeling rather frisky. “Think so.”

“No wonder.” He said, kissing her forehead. “Warn me in advance next time; I actually thought something awful happened.”

“Sorry.” She said, not feeling nor sounding sorry at all, snuggling closer to him.

Sougo let out a sigh, knowing that he should just let it pass. There was no use arguing with her. “Fifteen minutes before I leave.” He told her.

“You’re going back?” she asked incredulously.

“Gotta work to feed you, you glutton.” At the remark, she slapped his arm. “But it’s true.”

“Make an excuse. Tell them you came down with something.” He nearly laughed at the hint of desperation in her tone, but felt warmth radiate from his chest.

Even if she did not say it out loud, he knew she wanted him around as much as possible.

Admittedly, he did too, but he would rather die than let her know.

“Let’s see first—” as if on cue, his mobile phone rang. Immediately, he picked it up. “Hijikata-san.” He said, his voice bored.

“Oi Sougo, where the hell are you?!” bellowed the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi.

“Went home.” He let out a sigh for a more dramatic effect. “My head started hurting.”

At this, Kagura snickered all of a sudden, making him roll his eyes at her. Glaring at him, she grabbed his length and began running her hand up and down the shaft. Several seconds later, he had gone hard from her ministrations, and was now struggling to keep his voice even as Hijikata began yelling at him for missing out on work.

“You idiot! You  _do not_  decide your own time!” the raven-haired older man said. “That’s why we have shifting schedules!”

“I already told you, my head—” he swallowed a moan as his wife began sucking him. “—hurts that I needed to… stay… at… home.” He barely managed to suppress a moan when she ran her tongue over his frenulum.

“Does it hurt so much that you can’t stand?!”

It  _did_  hurt to the point that it was impossible for him to stand, but the head he was thinking of was an entirely different matter. “… Yes.” He croaked, keeping his eyes shut as China began to suck harder. Hell, he didn’t even know he was capable to getting another hard-on until now.

Damn China.

He’ll make her pay for this.

“If I find out you’re skipping out on work—”

“I’m not.” He gritted in anger as he felt pressure below his waist, only for his wife suddenly climbed over him, making him fall once again on his back. As soon as he raised his neck, the strength to yell at her vanished immediately as soon as he got distracted by what he saw. Not surprisingly, he felt a part of him twitch at the sight of her inner folds soaked with their come, and it annoyed him that she was deliberately playing innocent, even though she was  _totally aware_  of the effect she had on him.

China was seriously going to pay for this.

“I gotta go.” Ignoring Hijikata’s angry demands for him not to hang up, he switched off his mobile phone and inserted a finger inside her. Seeing her stiffen, he chuckled. “You got what you wanted, now what?”

She turned to look at him, smirking. “Satisfy me.”

* * *

“Mami?”

Kagura was so focused with her breakfast preparations that Souichirou had to call her three times to get her attention. “Yes, what is it?” she asked as she laid down the plate of fried fish that she had managed not to overcook to her husband, who was drinking his coffee. Right after she had handed over his food, he opened the bowl that contained his miso soup and began to drink.

“Did you have a nightmare last night?” asked the young child.

She gave her son a puzzled look. “No, I didn’t.” she replied. “Is something the matter?”

Souchirou then grinned at her, “Well, Mami, when I was younger, whenever I have a nightmare, I always call out for Father too!”

As soon as he had heard his son’s words, Okita Sougo desperately tried hard not to laugh as Kagura suddenly turned red from embarrassment, and no amount of hiding her face with her shoulder-length hair could change the fact that their son had somehow managed to wake up in the middle of the night because of them. They weren’t  _that loud_ yesterday night, but after the events earlier that day, it was his turn to be demanding that night. After making sure sure that Souichirou was fast asleep, the first thing he demanded of her was to get used to calling him by his name.

Which she practiced just last night, as he thrusted several times against her before she reached her peak.

He decided to save her from further embarrassment. “Well, kid, sometimes, your mother calls out for me for no reason… because she misses me.”

Souichirou’s red-colored eyes were on him this time. “… Really?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Same goes with me sometimes. I call out to her because I miss her.”  _Or when she’s sucking me or biting down on my shoulder._ Absentmindedly, he tapped the spot on his left shoulder where she bit last night that resulted into a kiss mark the size of a five-hundred yen coin. It was a good thing that it was hidden under his uniform, or he would have to think up of a plausible excuse as to how he had gotten that mark.

“Oh, I see.” His son nodded. “Guess it’s natural then.”

At this, Sougo’s eyebrows furrowed, his lips turning into a frown “… Natural?”

“Yeah!” the miniature version of him nodded eagerly. “I also heard grandpa Gin call out to Tsukki the other day, just like you did yesterday, Mami!!”

The mood in the dining room tensed in an instant, and instantly, the husband and wife duo stormed out of their home, carrying Souichirou along with them. Smiling from ear to ear, their son began babbling about place names that he wanted to go to, unaware of the fact that his parents were  _fuming_ , and were on their way to Kabuki-cho, specifically at the Yorozuya Gin-chan.

Sakata Gintoki had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
